Can a Miracle happen?
by woahwoahhi
Summary: Spencer has been through a lot in her life. But things get even worse when she unexpectly gets a tumor? Can One Doctor save her? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Somedays our worst than others, but i've gotten use to it.

i have no idea how people live with these for most of their lives.

I close my eyes trying to regain my site but it doesn't work. I lay

my had down on my pillow and shake my head hoping the pain will just stop.

I just took a pill 30 minutes ago, so i'm waiting for the pain to stop, hopefully.

Sometimes the pain medicine helps and other days it don't. I hear a knock on the

door.

"Is it going away Spencer' I hear a girls voice from the door.

"No" i simple answer. I'm trying to focus.

I hear foot step, she's getting close to my bed. I feel her hand rub against

my head.

"Your cooling down" She says with a smile. "It should kick in soon."

I don't bother to reply. My head is hurting to bad right now.

"Spence.. Spencer" I hear a guys voice and smile.

"Aiden!" i open my eyes.

"Dude you've been a sleep for hours now and i'm getting bored" A smile plays

on his lips.

"I wasn't feeling too good"

"Yea the nurse told me" His smile fades.

I shake my head. "Its fine Aiden, i feel a lot better now. How long was i out?"

"mm a few hours or so" He says.

I only nod "I brought more flowers though" He smiles and points by the window"

I laugh at him "Stop bringing me those!" I smile.

"Spencer, stop. Yu know i'm going to continue to bring em so just stop"

I only nod. I've been in th hospital for a couple weeks now. Since the symptoms

have gotten worse. I call this my home now. Its weird, a few months ago

was great. I was a Jr at UCLA. Start softball player, on the deans list. I was finally thinkinh

my life was going to be good. Then this happened. Haven't i've gone through enough

in my life?

"Spencer" I get shaken out of my thoughts. "You listening to me" he looks at me. "Are you alright" He looks concerned now.

"Aiden calm down, i'm fine. I just spaced for a second"

"Well" he smiles. "As i was saying, coach is a prick. The dude had me running bleachers all day" He pouts. "Shit sucks"

I laugh "hes just getting you in shape for summer ball"

"He needs to chill out!" he sighs leaning back in the chair. "Coach Matt never makes you run bleachers!"

"What can i say? I'm loved" This only causes him to roll his eyes.

"He pushes me to hard"

"Your acting like a baby!"

We get interupted by her voice again. "Spencer you hungry? You have to be

since you didn't eat breakfeast today" She walks in noticing Aiden and shoots him a smile.

"Mmm" i sit there and think.

"Hey Madison!" Aiden smiles.

Down boy is all i can think to myself.

"Spencer's friend" She says and looks back at me. "Your goiing to eat even if you aren't hungry. So what should i order"

"Just order some pizaa" Aiden pipes in and smiles.

She just smiles "The usually?"

We just nod. Thats my nurse. I swear that girl is here everyday. She's my favorite,

she sits here and talks to me and night when i can't sleep.

"She's the hottest nurse i have ever seen" AIden looks back to me

"Your such a guy!"

He just Smiles. Aiden really is a sweetheart though. Since i moved out here to LA, we just clicked. We met at Freshmen orientation, and ever since then its been history. We've been like peanut butter and jelly. Literally.

Since i've been in here, he eats dinner with me everynight. He stays with me all day, when he can. I tell him he doesn't have to do this, that i know he has a life. But he always just looks at me and tells me that i am his life. To tell you the truth without him i have no idea where i would be.

Everytime i wanted to break down he has been there for me, everytime i was going to do something stupid he was right there willing to do it with me. He was my bestfriend and i needed him.

"You know" He starts and i shake out of my thoughts "its always been myfantasy to be with a nurse" he smiles.

"Please stop Aiden." he just laughs at me.

"Chelsea and Sam are going to come tomorrow afternoon. They've been so busy lately"

"I know" i smile.

"But you know, nothing could keep me away from you though! WHo needs school anyways" I can only laugh at him.

"You probably just come here to see Madison"

He just laughs. "So when do we get to meet this badass top of the line, Neurosurgeon?"

"Um she is suppose to be flying in tomorrow" I smile.

"She better be badass and able to help" he flips on the Tv.

I haven't told Aiden how bad the situation is. How sick i really am. The truth is he thinks

its just a tumor. And how i got the tumor? I play softball, and a few months ago i was up to bat

and got in the head. I dont really remember to much. They just said it was a concussion and i would be okay. Then a few weeks ago i started to get really bad seizur. i went back to the hospital. They did a couple of cat scans on me and said i had a tumor. The thing is though, itsa tumor they hav never seen before. I have the same side effects but they have no idea what kind it is.

I was scared. I still am. The thing is though, this tumor is so diffent, it can kill me, it is killing me. Thats where the "bad ass" Neurosurgeon comes in at. She is suppose to be the best, and right now i need the best. Like i sad though, the situation is really bad. The doctors predict I have exactly 10 days. 10 days before my life is taken away from me. 10 days. I Can feel my eyes watering up. I shake away the tears. Not like i didn't expect this though. Once your life is bad it stays bad right?

I can hear Aiden talking to me, but i don't. I Still have faith though, god only gives you what you can handle. And i know i can handle a lot. Now before you guys think i'm so rich kid. I'm not, well i wasn't till i turned 18.

I've been through a lot in my life. I rather not get into that right now, but i still believe i will be okay. 10 days is a lot of days for a miracle to happen right?

"Whats this doctors name anyways" Aiden finnaly gets my attention.

"Dr Davies"


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up feeling sick, sicker than the day before. I clutch my stomach

as i feel as i i am going to barf. I cuddle up into a ball trying to calm my

myself. I just want this Pain to stop.

"Her name is Spencer right?"

I hear a unfamilar voice but i don't dare open my eyes. They are outside

the room i know that forsure, their voices sound far.

"Yes, Spencer Carlin" I hear Madison say.

"Yes, i see. And she's been in here for a couple weeks now?" The other

female voice answers.

"Yes, you read the paper work right!?" Madison sounds annoyed.

"Yes I read the papers, i'm just making sure i know everything" The girl answers.

"Look I'm just making sure she's cared for" I hear Madison answer again.

"I'm the best around, that's obviously why i am here right?"

She doesn't give Madison time to answer. I hear her foot-steps in the room.

"Spencer... Spencer.. You okay?"

I feel her hand on my arm but i don't open my eyes. Its about to happen, my mouth is

watering and there is nothing i can do. I turn away away from her and grab for the bed pan.

Yup it happened. Before i know it i am dry heaving. Nothing is coming out but i feel as if

my insides want to come out.

"Nurse Madison, get some water" I hear her voice again.

"Are you okay?" I feel her place a wet rag on my face. I can only nod in response to

her. I feel so weak right now.

"Spencer" i hear her voice again. "You got to drink some water, you have to stay

hydrated" I feel her press the glass to my lips and i take a sip.

"Now open your eyes please." I do as she commands.

When i open my eyes I see the most beautiful girl have ever seen. She has brown

hair that is about shoulder length. she is about my hieght, and chocolate brown eyes.

WHich i think i got lost in since i hear her saying my name again.

"Spencer, my name is Doctor Davies, i'm the neurologist" She says sweetly.

"I'm Spencer" I say like an idiot,

"i know" She says looking at me.

"So when did you start feeling these symptoms?" She asks moving from my

bedside reaching for her paper work.

"Uh-mm a few days after i got hit in the head.

"Okay" she says writing down information. I'm guessing from what

i just told her.

"You didn't feel these symptoms before?" She looks up at me.

"No, not that i know of"

She starts writing again.

"You never had any sort of head injury before?"

"No i haven't"

"Have you ever done drugs?" she doesn't look up at first but after

a few minutes of silence she looks up.. "Spencer?"

_"Come on dude one time, i swear this shit will numb the pain!" Matt _

_looks up from the tabel where he was snorting coke._

_"Nah" I look away from him. I'm only 14. I look in the mirror then look away._

_"Spence one hit?" Matt is 16 but he's been doing drugs forever now, or so he says._

_I don't wana be one of those people, using drugs as an escape. But, maybe i need an _

_an espcape. Maybe i need that numb feeling._

_"Just one hit Matt" I say to him and he smiles._

_"One hit" he smiles._

"No" I answer, looking away from her.

She looks as she is about to question me but drops it.

"Okay well" she steps forwards me and turns on a little flashlight. "I want you

to follow the light with your eyes okay?"

'okay"

She shines the light to the right and I follow. She moves the light across my face to my leftside. I again follow it. She does this a bunch of times before she is satisfyied.

"Okay" She smiles writing down more information.

"Are you writing any bad on that pad of yours?" I question

"Just what i see" She doesn't bother looking up.

"Well what do you see?"

"Mm well..."

"Well" i sit up straight.

"I see a healthy young lady." she looks back down.

"Is that a bad thing?"

She avoids the question, "I'm going to run you for a cat scan"

"Spencer!" So what did the doctor say. Aiden Sits down next to me.

"well.."

"Well" he eye balls me.

"I don't know she took me for another test Aid." I look down.

"Oh well, your going to be alright Spencer" he smiles and takes my hand. "Guess what?!"

"What?" I smile.

"Look who i brought" Samantha and Chelsea walk in the room.

Chelsea is like my bestfriend and Samantha, lets just say we have a long history together.

"Spencer" I feel Chelsea's arm wrap around me. "You don't even look sick girl"

That gets a chuckle out of all of us.

"Hey Spence" Samantha hugs me as well.

"Hey" i say above a whisper.

"Chelsea is right, you don't look sick at all" Samantha says

"Yeah i don't feel sick either" I lie.

We are all chatting when Aiden decides to leave to get some food and look at that

Chelsea deicdes to go with him leaving me and Sam alone. AIden can be a dick a times.


End file.
